Stranger Things Have Happened
by Tony516
Summary: Maria Garcia, an average meister with a rough childhood. She hoped to come to DC and strives for the better, occasionally she would have nightmares about her childhood but one day all that changes when she has a different nightmare. Strange people calming to be 'ghosts' show up in DC, Someone who knows of Maria's past and wants to 'help', and lots of strange happenings
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers things have happened**

**Sup! I'm back again for the third time for this fanfic, this'll be my last time I'll try this again. This time round it'll be more indepth and more detailed than the last one. I changed the title but the idea will remain the same if you read the last one. I believe that the last one led to false info, but everything changes now! This also takes place after the Battle on the Moon**

Maria Gracia wasn't your average student per se, to say the very least she wasn't as popular Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, or Black*Star and she wasn't the least popular as Hiro either but she was like a ghost or a leaf in the wind. It didn't her much because she was happy where she was, the only thing that she was worrying about was becoming stronger and striving for the better. She would have frequent nightmares about her abusive father murdering her family and trying to run away but couldn't, however this time she had a different nightmare.

_Maria awoke in a daze in he bay of a military helicopter, she sat up right and looked around. The helicopter was no different than a UH-60 'Blackhawk', the helicopter just had crashed laying flat. She looked at her hands cover with tactical gloves which was cut several times across her palm, crawled over to the closed door on one end and reached for a bullpup rifle, she didn't know why but she did and read the engravings 'ETAR' she tried to lift it but it was jammed in between to cross members_

_"Lopez! Over here!" A voice called, Maria didn't recognize the voice but she knew she heard it before. She left the rifle where it was and crawled over to the open door, she peaked out her head and seen several soldiers leaning against stone fences and leaning out and shooting at something_

_The soldiers wore a plated vest that cover the entire body, shoulder pads that covered the bicep, shin guards with knee pads and boots, greyish under suits and futuristic lightweight helmets with visors. One of the soldiers turned around and ran over to face Maria, he quickly handed her the same ETAR rifle. She couldn't see his face because he wore a balaclava divided into three sections "Take this!" he shouted, then a blue spark hit him in the back of the neck "Ackk!" He slumped over to the side dead._

_Maria couldn't help but reload the weapon and point it ahead over the fence from the helicopter, she noticed one of the soldiers wore a maroon beret and held a different variant of the TAR. The individual's skin was brown but judging by his facial structure he either was an asian or a native american "Come git sum!" He shouted grinning, Maria fired her rifle. She began firing at unknown soldiers wearing white armor that covered from head to toe, it was clear it was mass-produced._

_Maria shot bursts of automatic fire until she ran out of ammo, she reached for her waist and realized she was out. The beret soldier reached for one and looked over to Maria "Lopez, Last mag! Make it count" he tossed her the ammo clip. She reloaded the weapon and began firing at the enemy soldiers in white_

_She had no idea what was happening but she felt at ease and doing what need to be done, she felt the helicopter moving slightly she stopped and peaked out. A large grey creature with horns curving at an angle pointing forward stepped out of nowhere and roared in her face_

Maria woke from her dream and found herself in her room, she ran sweat like crazy and her adrenaline flowed throughout her body "What the hell was that?" She asked herself "It was almost like I was right there...in that field" she looked at her hand and seen her right index finger twitching as if she was pulling a trigger, she layed back down and looked at the digital clock beside her on the end table '1:34' it read "I'll try again" she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep

_Her dream faded in, she was running across rooftops and jumping to the next with the same soldiers she seen before "Marines! We're providing air support for you to haul ass over to the secondary LZ! How copy!" Someone said over Maria's radio helmet_

_"Solid copy! Move it Lopez!" The person wearing the beret ordered, Maria nodded and sprinted ahead. She was faster than she could run when she was awake, Maria watched in the distance and seen a rotorcraft fly over the buildings beside her then in front of her opening the back hatch, the rotorcraft was a V-22 Osprey_

_"Come on!" A personal called out standing on the hatch, he lifted his rifle and fired at a monster beside Maria. Maria stepped on the ledge and jumped towards the aircraft, the others behind her did the same. She didn't make it but grabbed on the edge, the others grabbed on the hatch but one slipped and fell to the ground. The beret soldier made the complete jump and reached for his men, Maria grabbed his hand pulled her up_

_"Lopez, you handsome daredevil" he complimented, Maria was a guy named Lopez. She sat down and looked out to the area she just came from, there was a city in ruins with smoke ascending into the sky, enemy soldiers fought large monster like beings in the streets_

_"Command, this is Commander Tony. All Brotherhood forces are clear from the battle zone, you are clear for launch" The beret soldier radioed, he walked over to the hatch and looked at the city_

_A large bang was heard shortly afterwards, Maria saw a beam of light descent down faster than a meteor and strike the ground with force it blew the surrounding buildings down and formed a crater. Maria didn't believe what she just saw, she wanted to speak out but Lopez was calm. An explosion erupted from the strike, the blast was similar to a nuclear bomb, Maria/Lopez covered their eyes._

Maria woke up in her room again, she wasn't sweating as much as the last time but her adrenaline was pumping. She looked at the time '_8:34_' she was late for school, she jumped out of bed and darted towards her door. She skin was golden brown and wore black booty shorts with a tank top with the Pierce the Veil logo, she opened the door and seen an object appear in front of her face. She reacted quickly and shifted her body out of it's direction, she watched it pass her face then towards the wall. She turned around to the person that threw it "Eddie~" the person was holding a frying pan over the stove and the object was a spatula

"Oops" Eddie commented, Eddie was Maria's best friend from before. He had black shaggy hair and wore Gears of War PJs with a Halo t-shirt. They met in as fellow tenants under one roof, having known Maria for a while he knew her reaction time wasn't bad nor good. What he had seen was something totally different, Maria dodged the spatula in a short time it was an impulse he thought

"Thanks to you; I'm late for class!" She said darting towards the bathroom

"Uh, Maria wait" Eddie moved the frying pan off the stove

"No! I can't wait! I'm already late!" She opened the door and slammed the door behind her in Eddie's face

"But it's Saturday" he commented softly standing right outside the door, he heard the shower turn on so he turned and kicked the ground and walked over to the stove

Ten minutes later Maria was done with the Shower and ready for a new day, she wore a black rib cage t-shirt, short shorts and striped stockings. Eddie wore a white dress shirt with grey skinny jeans eating breakfast "Why didn't you tell me it was Saturday?" She asked sternly with her left eye twitching walking out of the bathroom, Eddie didn't change his expression

"I tried but you stormed off so fast I couldn't say anything" he said, he reached for a open letter and showed it to Maria and put it closer to her "Lord Death would like you to run the Gauntlet" he said

Maria scowled "I hate running the Gauntlet! I'm fit but when I run that death course I can only make it half way before I die of exhaustion" Maria sat down and put her forehead on the edge of table

"It's tomorrow at noon" Eddie told her "I'll help you get ready"

"No, I got it. I'll go as far as I can" she said lift her head up and grabbed the letter "Maka, Black*Star, and a dozen others only managed to complete it and make it to the second part" she read it over "So what's the mission?" She asked scanning the paper

Eddie wasn't expecting such a question at a time like this "uh...what?" He asked finishing his acsentingbreakfast, he had no idea where that came from

"Mission, You know...heh, I'm talking to myself" Maria said lying, she had no idea where that came from either

"Yeah, sure you are" Eddie said sarcasticly nodded, he got up, grabbed his plate and headed over to the sink

"I'm going for a walk" Maria said getting up and headed towards the door

"Since when do you go for walks?" Eddie asked. Maria's behavior was getting suspicious, she wouldn't do some of these or asked such weird questions. Maria had walked out the door for her walk

**Outside**

Maria walked the streets of Death City, since her dream she hasn't been thinking like herself, she was thinking about the next mission she'll get; Search and Rescue, Combat Sweep, Convoy Escort, Patrol, etc. she stopped and thought "_These sound a lot like military missions, why am I even thinking about these? I'm not in the military, am I?_" She mentally asked herself, she looked ahead and walked on. She eventually reached a park, she decided to take a nap on the grass. She layed down and looked up at the sun who seemed to be laughing, she closed her eyes and faded into a dream

_She found herself in Lopez's body again, she was outside in a large spacious area with a concrete ground with dozens of others standing at attention "Line up Ladies! Officer on deck!" A voice called, Lopez lined up along with the other soldiers. She was in a base of some sort, she also seen the same person who wore the maroon beret "I'm Commander Tony from the Bridage of Aluris!" he rose his voice walking along the line the soldier made, he wore a black button up trench coat with a black turtle neck and black pants, he also wore a maroon beret with a spades flash "The first and the last words out of your stinking holes will be; Sir! DO YOU GET ME!?" He got a soldier's face and shouted_

_"Sir yes Sir!" He shouted back, Tony stepped back and continue to walk along the line_

_"Anytime you feel like quitting, anytime feel giving up, anytime you miss your mommy just grab your gear and sign your papers and take a stroll down washout lane, DO~ YOU~ GET~ ME~!?" He shouted_

_"WE GET YOU SIR!" Maria and the others shouted_

_"Lopez! Front and center" Tony gestured, Maria knew he was talking to her. She did as she was told, Maria walked over to the front of the group. She saluted and turn to face them "Lopez here is a maverick, he'd do his own thing but still follow orders. He has earned the right to be called a soldier, unlike you green grunts. Lopez has been on missions with me that has proven impossible but we still managed to pull through with unorthodox methods" Tony explained_

_"Tony is a one of a kind leader, I'm glad to fight alongside him" Maria spoke in a male tone, she didn't on purpose. It just happen on impulse_

_"Lopez, you see the hanger?" Tony asked pointing to a large hanger with fighter jets visible inside_

_"Yeah" Maria replied_

_"Run around it" Tony ordered and pushed Maria slightly_

_"Aw come on" Maria groaned, she didn't want to around the large hanger now_

_"Run! Run! Run!" Tony pulled out a baton and smacked Maria's ass, she jogged ahead of him and passed another officer with silver slicked back hair and a bandage on his left cheek wearing a cloak over some grey ACU's "Keller keep pace!" He ordered_

_"Move!" Keller turned around and pulled out a baton and chased him, Lopez sped up and ran. Maria's dream faded_

She woke up in the same spot she was before she napped, she sat upright and realize it was night "Lopez, Who's Lopez? And why am I a guy" She asked herself mentally, she stood up and walked. Her body was stiff from the hard ground, she felt as if she slept on harder surfaces so she didn't need to stretch. She had an urge to jog home so she did

**Maria's and Eddie's Home**

She opened the door panting lightly from a 15 minute jog, she didn't see Eddie around. She disregarded it and walked in any way, Eddie grabbed her shoulder from beside her trying to scare her. She reacted by throwing a jab to his face, Eddie jerked his head and staggered, Maria grabbed his left arm and twisted it and bent his elbow upwards to his neck and pushed forward, she also kicked the back of his knee making him face plant the floor. Maria just reacted on impulse "Dude, dafuq?" Eddie asked in a crouched position

"Sorry, I thought you were trying something to hurt me or something" she replied letting him go, Eddie moved his arm back and pushed himself off the floor

"Since when did you learn to do that, have you been practicing Tae Kwon Do behind my back or what?" Eddie asked sarcasticly, he definitely knew something was wrong

"I dunno, I had a weird dream last night about...never mind" Maria explained but stopped herself

"Maria, I want to help but you're not letting me, what can I do to help?" Eddie grabbed both her shoulders and looked in her eyes

"You could watch over me while I sleep tonight" Maria said calmly

"Ok, I'll watch over you" Eddie quickly let go, blushed, and looked the other way "Is that all?" He asked

"No, just watch me. Just tell me how I slept when I wake later or tomorrow" Maria told him

Eddie watch Maria sleep like an angel for about an hour, nothing really happened as she did "***blissful sigh*** what an angel" he commented before walking out the door, he heard Maria mutter a few words. He opened the door and peaked his head in

"Enemy sighted...engadging" she said softly in her sleep, she tossed and turned in bed with her hand clenching and finger twitching

"Maria?" Eddie said walking over to her side and sitting on the bed beside her "Maria" he called

"Commander...Too many of 'em...danger close fire mission..." She said softly, her expression was composed with a small frown. Eddie decide to grab a camera and recorded her expressions as she slept

"She'll probably kill me for this but she needs to see this" Eddie stated to himself setting a tripod and camera over looking Maria, he left it on record and went to bed

**The Day of 'Death'**

Maria woke up from her dream, this time she was in the streets of a city then holding out at an intersection for a while. She was starting to get used to it, the gun fire, the monster killing, the adrenaline "What a night, Didn't expect to get surround in a matter of minutes. C'mon they just came out of nowhere for crying out loud" she said strenching up arms and getting out of bed, she shot her legs out the side and got dressed

Eddie had just lost the camera he place over Maria the night before. He woke up early, got the camera, and left it on the counter, then it disappeared "I just had it right there" he said looking on and around the counter top.

"What did you have right there?" Maria asked, Eddie quickly turned around with his eye twitching

"I l-lost my wallet" Eddie stuttered

"Isn't it over on the coffee table?" Maria point not breaking eye contact

Eddie turned his head and saw his wallet "Oh, Thanks" Eddie thanked and walked over to the coffee table

"Are you feeling ok?" Maria tilted her head, Eddie picked up his wallet and turned to Maria. He just notice the clothes she was wearing; a plain black t-shirt, greyish cargo pants, and her standard buckled boots

"Yeah, how bout you?" Eddie asked looking down at her clothes and checking her out at the same time

"I'm good. I might as well wearing something all-around for the day" Maria looked at her pants and twisted to look at her sides

"Ok then, uh, let's get ready" Eddie nodded, Maria definitely wasn't herself.

**The 'Death' Course (The Gauntlet Course)**

Maria and Eddie sat the beginning of the course with a dozen other meisters, Maria was the only one that looked more military than the rest

"How far do you think you're going to make it?" Eddie asked standing beside Maria

"I dunno, maybe half way" she replied stretching out her shoulders, Professor Sid and Professor Stein watched from the sidelines as the meisters got ready for the course

"Hey Sid, Who's that?" Stein asked looking at Maria

"That's Maria Garcia, she's your average 1-star meister" Sid replied holding a clipboard "It says here she can only make it just past halfway before she 'dies of exhaustion'" Sid said lifting up a few sheets of paper

"Oh, I didn't recognized her. How many times did she run the Gauntlet?" Stein asked not taking his eyes off Maria

"She ran the course three times, this'll be her fourth" Sid replied dropped the sheets and turned to Maria "Hmm, she looks more ready than the others"

"Did she look as enthusiastic as she does now?" Stein asked reaching into his jacket and pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one

"Come to think of it, she didn't. In the past she look like she didn't want to run at all, now she look's more determined than before" Sid replied. Sid started to walk over towards the Meister line "Alright listen up, Today you'll be running the Gauntlet. You know it, I know it. Just a reminder it's an obstacle course that Lord Death commissioned shortly after the Battle on the Moon, it's designed to test the very limits of a Meister and give an idea on what needs to be improved. If those are qualified enough they'll make it past to the next part, 1-Star and 2-Star Meisters are required to run this course. Get ready and line up!" Sid explained the infamous Gauntlet

Maria stood at the starting along with the other meisters, she looked to her left and seen Maka Albarn at the far end. Maka wore a composed smile and had her full attention on the course ahead, determination was a major factor for 2-Star meisters

She closed her eyes and focused, she then heard Tony's voice mentally "_Lopez, Show these green grunts how to run an obstacle course_" She opened her eyes in focus, ready for the course to begin

"_Maria looks...different somehow_" Eddie thought checking out Maria. She and the other Meisters stood ready to run as Sid pulled out a pistol and pointed in the air

Sid pulled the trigger, the sound roared throughout the sky as the Meisters darted foward. Maria took the lead shortly after, she looked as if she was sprinting "Haul Ass Lopez!" Tony shouted in her head, ahead she noticed a drop into the trench

"She'll tire herself out if she's like that" Eddie said softly watching from the sidelines, Maka wasn't far behind either. She had seen Maria run the course mildly but this time was different, from Maka's Point of View Maria was giving it her all

Maria jumped down into the trench, she did a barrel roll when she landed then darted down the trench. The trench itself was six feet down with hard turns that crisscrossed like a maze.

"That girl's going to kill herself like that" Maka thought after watching Maria sprint off and down into the pit, Maka jumped down into the pit shortly after. Maria rose at the other end of the pit and climb with ease. Ahead of Maria the next obstacle was vaulting stands, Maria didn't slow down the slightest and jumped over one after the other

"Sid, How was Maria's performance last year during this obstacle?" Stein asked watching Maria jump over he obstacles,

"So far she's doing a lot better than the last time but she's gonna kill herself sooner than later" Sid replied also watching Maria jump over the obstacles

"I don't know about that" Stein commented, Sid turn to him in question

At the end of the obstacle run was a rope with a 15ft platform above the ground, just above it was a tightrope leading to another platform. "_Lopez! Up the rope!_" Maria grabbed the rope as she heard Tony's voice and pulled herself up without the use of her legs, the sight shocked the majority of the spectators. She reached the top and grabbed the tightrope "The cable car's gone! Grab the cable and move!" She heard again, Maria lifted herself on and crawled towards the other platform. Maka wasn't far behind, she pulled herself up the rope with difficulties

"The hell's going on with her? Nobody can do what she just did" Maka mentally questioned Maria's unrelenting speed, Eddie also questioned Maria

"And this is where she falls and 'Dies of exhaustion'" Eddie said calmly watching Maria move one leg over the over. She didn't slip and fall like she normally would but kept on going "_What the hell?_" He thought "_That isn't Maria_"

Maria legs let go of the rope and landed on the platform, she turned around and looked down "_Lopez, down here!_" She heard the voice again, Maria noticed the rope but didn't use it. She jumped down making everyone gasp, when she landed she did a barrel roll and continued running.

"That definitely isn't Maria" Eddie commented, Stein looked interested as Maria darted down the course

"She passed her last record, and on top of that she's jumped from a 15ft drop without injury" Sid stated as he too watched Maria "I'm kinda suspicious, maybe she's drugs"

"I doubt it, if she would be using drugs she wouldn't be this quiet. Plus drugs would have an effect on the body, she's looks healthy, very healthy" Stein grinned as he said healthy

"Yeah, yeah, just keep off the science experiments" Sid commented

Maria noticed a crawl track covered in dirt with a barbed wire blanket just above it "_In the dirt Maggot!_" She heard, She then brought her leg behind her other kicking it and flopped over. The way she went, she looked as if she tripped and making a hard face plant.

Everyone reacted with their own outburst, and not a second less everyone conversed with each other on what happened next, Maria kept crawling and headed in the small opening underneath the barbed wire

"She hit the ground pretty hard and she's still going" Sid stated

"Sid, depending on what drug she would be using she would have either flipped out or crashed out" Stein explained adjusting his head screw, he just had it clicked where he wanted it "Even so, I'd like to find out what's going"

Maria crawled through the opening at the end of the tunnel, got back up on her feet, and darted towards the next obstacle; 25m swim track. She didn't slow down the slightest as the edge of the pool drew closer, once she had stepped on the edge she jumped of into a dive. Maria maintain her speed in the water and swam, she didn't show the slightest sign of dying at all.

Maka just crawled out of the barbed wire tunnel and dusted herself off, she lookef ahead and noticed Maria climbed out of the Swim track "I thought she was only a 1-star meister" She said

After the swim track was a vaulting station, Maria ran faster than she did earlier. Memories she didn't experience flashed through her eyes; the night was young, Maria ran down a street with the Soldiers from her dreams. She turned her head left and seen Commander Tony darting down the same way "_Lopez! Jump through that window!_" He ordered pointed his index and middle finger, Maria turned head and seen the window. The window was 4.5 feet from the ground, not just anybody could make it. She sprinted

"Yes sir" Maria replied, she jumped through the window landing on was appeared to be sand, she was back on the Gauntlet course. Every spectator was in utter shock and disbelief, it was dead silence. Maria slowly stood up and watched as the spectators whispered amongst each other.

"That was badass!" A random spectator screamed, just as soon as he screamed he crowd went wild. Maria looked at the cheering and screaming crowd intently, Professor Stein and a Woman wearing a bright yellow blouse with a same color dress and a large sunhat walked over, Sid followed beside Stein

"Great work Maria" Stein stated as he drew closer to her "How were you able to maintain the same speed?" He asked adjusting his head screw

"I don't know, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Maria replied, she turned her head to the mysterious woman beside Stein "I don't believe we met"

"Maria, this is Angel. She'll be taking over Nygus' position as the school's nurse" Stein introduced the woman, She removed her sunhat and revealed her light sandy blonde hair. It waved through the air as she brushed it away from her face, her bangs curved from above her right eye to her left.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maria" She said with a calm smile and held out her hand, the tone of her voice was soft and gentle. She was the most beautiful woman for any man that would lay their eyes on her, she was truly; An Angel

"Please the pleasure is all mine" Maria replied taking her hand and shaking it, she turned to Stein "I'd like to talk with you again about my nightmares" she let go of Angel's hand

"I'm a Scientist, not a Psychiatrist" Stein quickly replied

"We could do what we did last time" Maria added making Stein give a smug smile "Just no surgery, got it?"

"Fine by me. Angel, Sid, I'll be at my lab conducting an experiment" Stein told the two individuals beside him

"Sure, I'm sure Sid would gladly show me around" Angel commented turning to Sid

"I would, but I have things to take care off" Sid replied blandly watching Maka slump over at the end of the swim track "Just walk around the city for a bit, For the time being. Get to know the city" Sid looked at his clipboard and checked a few boxes under Maka's sheet

"I'll be sure to do that" Angel acknowledged his request, she turned around and headed towards the city. She just passed an individual wearing a backwards cap, black t-shirt, tan vest, and denim jeans holding a camera, Angel turned and watched as he past. She took note of the strange individual and left for the city.

**Unknown Time, Unknown Place**

A lone individual sat at a desk in an office writing in what appeared to by a log book, the desk itself was in the center, behind it was the wall followed by to windows parallel from each other. The door to the office was directly ahead from the face of the desk, along the sides were trophy cases and bookshelves filled with Medals, Pictures, Knickknacks and Trinkets.

Three knocks came from the door and the individual looked up, he looked young and fairly good-looking. His jet black hair was spiked forward like a pitchfork, he wore a navy blue trench coat with a zip up turtle neck and black cargo pants "Come in" he greeted

"Commander, reports indicate that the enemy has stopped their advances" a person walked through the door, his hair was silver and slicked back, he had a bandage on his left cheek, he also held a folder

"Keller, Shouldn't you be on leave?" the Commander said as he closed the log book, he looked ahead at Keller "That doesn't matter, what's up?" He put his elbows on the table, pressed his hand together, and leaned on them

"Not much Tony, Not much" he replied walking in and looked at the photos in the bookshelves, one stood out to him; Tony stood in the center wearing his maroon beret with 5 Soldiers on each side of him and 10 below him kneeling in a row. Tony had his hand on one soldier's shoulder as they all smiled as the camera

"That's my team" Tony stated knowing what he was looking at as Keller looked and scanned the photo

"Who's shoulder do you have your hand on?" Keller asked leaning in closer for a better looked

"You smacked and beat his ass while running around a hanger" Tony said getting up and walking over to the far left corner of the room where a coffee machine sat on a table and poured himself and Keller a mug

"Luiz Lopez, I remember now. What happened to him" Keller asked turning to Tony who walked over holding both mugs and handed him one

"War happened" Tony replied blandly, Tony knew the price of war and how to coup with it

"I see, I just hope that..." He stopped in mid sentence and turned his head, Someone just entered the room without making an appearance

"Leave us, As you were Keller" Tony put his mug in the desk and leaned "Take the cup, it's your's anyway"

Keller nodded and left, he stopped just before the door and turned to his left. He opened the door and walked out, seconds later a woman wearing a hooded faded orange robe faded in the corner. This was no ordinary woman, the hood shadowed her face making her more mysterious than she already was, her eye  
glowed in the shadows which posed striking and the fact she was blind. She walked out from the corner as silence itself

"Theresa, I'd thought I'd seen the last of you in that temple" Tony greeted rudely, he didn't like the fact that he kept running into those type of individuals; Seers.

"Hush child, I predicted you would be hostile" she spoke in a soft calm superstitious tone, a common trait among the Seers other than being very mysterious "You ghosts live up to your reputation"

"Thank you, but I'm not hostile, I'm just not happy to see you" Tony said placing his hands on the desk

"One may think he isn't hostile, but in truth, 'say it ain't so'" she stated "I have come to tell you grim news of the near future"

"Why me? Why couldn't it be some Black Robe or White Robe?" Tony said, he rolled back on the desk and landed in his chair perfectly

"You believe in what you think is resolution, we comprehend that. You are also the most well-travelled Officer in the entire Brotherhood, also you have that 'special' curse" Theresa explained her reasoning, Tony cocked his head right. His right eye went completely black

"**The Harbinger take's issue with that comment!**" Tony spoke in a dark malevolent echoed tone and pointed towards Theresa

"Relax, she's just complimenting" Tony spoke in his normal tone

"**Whatever!**" The dark tone replied "**What does your 'grim news' entail**" Tony leaned back in his chair. Theresa gave the most nerve-racking smiled which posed devious

**Death City**

Angel sat a table in the shade of an umbrella outside a café balcony having tea. Another woman came from inside the café and sat down opposite side of Angel both looking over the city "Coyote, wasn't expecting to see you. What brings you here?" Angel asked not making eye contact, her tone was different; this tone was more straight forward and cunning.

"Orders" Coyote replied in a soft downhearted tone, she wore a tan western hat with a tan duster that reach her knees and pressed against her feminine body nicely with a belt over the coat holding her shape, the sleeves were rolled up to her bicep while she wore fingerless gauntlet gloves, she wore also light pants with dark shin boots.

"The Grand Witch told you to spy on me didn't she" Angel stated taking a sip of her tea

"You're supposed to be on vacation, I'm just making sure you didn't do anything 'too' rash" Coyote explained leaning in her chair "If the Grand Witch were to find out that you..." ; "The Grand Witch TRUSTS my judgement as should you, you can tell her what you think is best" Angel interrupted Coyote "I trust you judgement"

"Very well, you know the other witches will think you're just as much as a nuisance as Medusa was. Having infiltrated the DWMA as the school's nurse was pretty reckless...even for her" Coyote explained and waved the waitress over, she removed her hat and place it underneath her chair

"Indeed, but my plans are far more sophisticated than hers. Unlike her I won't blow my cover early like she did" Angel said, she noticed the same camera man walking about through the streets

"Orange Pekoe please" she told the waitress, she turned to Angel "You brought me to where I am today, and for that you have my thanks" Coyote said to Angel

"Think nothing of it, I saw someone who needed help so I helped" She replied as she walked the Camera man take more photos

"To repay what you did for me, I'll help you keep your cover as best I can. It'll be like old times" Coyote stated having the waitress place her tea beside her, once she walked away Coyote noticed the Camera man as well

"So you're gonna be my assistant once more, I suppose I can't stop you" Angel sighed

"It's the least I can do. Say, Does DC have a newspaper or something" Coyote asked taking a sip of her tea watching the Camera man intently

"No, they have what's called 'The Death City Times'. It's full of journalist articles, to say the very least it's far from having pictures" Angel explained standing up, she place a bill on the table and headed over towards the stairs nearby "It's on me, I'll see you soon" she left placing her sunhat on

"Likewise" Coyote commented at her last sentence, she took the bill and headed inside the café

Angel followed the mysterious Camera man for hours until she decide enough was enough, she used her witch magic casting a love charm on herself. One glance and the person would immediately fall deeply in love, She got ahead walked towards him down the street reading the DC Times

She purposely bumped into him and fell to the ground, her phone was tossed across the pavement as she hit the floor. The man held out his hand and offered his help, hoping to catch him with her beauty she decide to play the helpless individual "You should be more careful next time" he replied blandly, he expressed little or no interest in this woman

"The hell? _You should be apologizing a hundred times over for bumping into me! I swear I place a love charm on myself_" she mentally cursed, she took his hand and she was quickly brought up to her feet "Thank you" she replied using her soft tone

The man felt something try to overcome his conscience with another, he let go of her hand and stare directly into her eyes "Don't mention it" he again said blandly "Now if you'll excuse me" he walked last her

Angel felt irritated that her spell didn't work, she grabbed his wrist as he was about to leave, he turned to her as she didn't turn hers "You're not from around here are you?" She asked in her cunning tone, she felt that this man was something else otherwise her spell would have worked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the man replied innocently, he grew suspicious at the change of her tone

"You're not from here, Before I bumped into you I casted a love charm that'll make any man fall for me with one glance. Clearly you're something else" She explained not turning her head and gripped his wrist "Tell me, what are you?"

"You must be one of those witches I heard so much about, alright I'll play ball. I'm the manifestation of what was once alive" he stated loosening his arm

"A ghost, tell me, Why are you here?" She asked slowly turned her head, she had the most cunning expression on her face

"To haunt" he replied, he brought his leg up to her ribs and kicked off her. The force pushed her back as he went flying the other way

"You'll pay for that!" she conjured a sphere of energy in her hand and lifted her arm out, she grabbed the sphere with her other hand and pulled back. She formed a bow and arrow using her magic, she let go the arrow as it sped off towards the so-called ghost. The arrow split into three as they flew through the air soundless, one of the arrows manage to dig into the ghosts shoulder-blade making him scream in pain

Angel was about to fire another trio of arrows but heard someone step up behind her, she let the energy sphere fade away "Angel, the Wicked Witch of the Heavens. What are you doing here in DC?" The person asked

"Barracuda, What's a goldfish doing out here in the blazing desert?" Angel asked and turned around and seen a woman wearing a blueish pointed hat with sharp teeth around the brim, a navy blouse with a black corset, and a mid length frilly skirt and thigh high boots

"I should be asking that question" she replied strictly, Barracuda wasn't impressed at all "The Grand Witch will be furious once she found out you were in DC doing Death knows what"

"I'm here on vacation" Angle replied innocently

"Uh huh, and I'm the Academy's school nurse" Barracuda mimicked "I overheard you while you were talking to Coyote and frankly I'm not impressed"

"Ohh~~~" Angel remarked

"And that man you shot with your 'angelic' arrows was a member of secret little known major faction, I would know because I've been tailing for over two weeks now" Barracuda explained, she walked in a circle around Angel "Something called; The Ghost Brotherhood"

"Oh no! What ever shall I do?" Angel said innocently and sarcasticly pressing her hands against her face "Please, what are they gonna do?"

"For one, they could send more. Two, we have no Idea who or what their capable of. God you're just as reckless as Medusa! If only the Grand Witch could what a nuisance you've become" Barracuda stated stopping where she once was earlier

"You're gonna tell her you saw me here aren't you?" Angel asked even though she already knows the answer, her mind processed things faster than a regular witch

"How much is my silence to you?" Barracuda threatened, she thinks she has the upper hand but Angels have the highest

"A quick demonstration on why they call me the Wicked Witch of the Heavens!" Angel grinned deviously, her pupil had changed from a calm definition to a much more bolder striking definition

**Death Room**

Lord Death stood over a large monster like ceature, he looked as young as a teenager with three connected stripes in his hair. His pupil's were in an odd shape, a circle with three spikes pointing downwards "So what am I looking at?" He asked looking down at the dead ceature

"At this point, we're not quite sure" Yumi replied adjusting her glasses also looking at the ceature

The ceature was pale with large horns pointing forward from his head, it had a snout and it's mouth looked stretched down from the snout with sharp teeth. it had leather texture skin and looked fairly built and muscular, it's body resembled a human. It also had a large tail with spikes that climbed from the end to the back of the head, this thing had large claws growing out of it's fingertips which was at least 6 inches. It's hind legs made it look very fast for chasing, it looked as if it was a demon or something demonic

"Do we know where it came from?" Death asked looking up to Yumi stoicly

"We found it dead laying out in the Mojave, it was clearly wandering" Yumi explained pulling out a picture

"Do you know what this 'thing' is?" He asked, it was similar to the question he asked earlier

"No, but I did manage to snag an inage of the internet which looks exactly alike to this!" She handed him the picture "It's called a 'Deathclaw'. There are some differences though, here the Deathclaw is tan and this thing as pale as white, and here it's sclera and and iris's are different colors than the Deathclaw" she pointed out

"For now let's call it a Deathclaw then, make sure there aren't anymore wandering near the city" Death explained walking towards his mirror and looked as his reflection

"Right, Deathclaw" Yumi reassured

**There it is! Now this should make sense (Unlike the last one!). For thise who read my last story of this you already noticed the difference, for those who haven't then it's your loss. At least tell me what you think for a beginning chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Comment**

**Witch HQ, Somewhere**

A witch limped through the corridors of the building; Barracuda "The hell was that?" She asked herself "Damn that Angel! She sure knows how to push my buttons!"

"Barracuda!" A voice called from behind, she turned and seen another witch. She wore an open brown cropped jacket over a corset with a brown frilly dress and a brown pointed hat "You missed the Mass, Where were you?" She asked

"Coyote, I ran into an old friend of ours in DC" Barracuda explained

"Oh~" Coyote commented, she secretly drew magic into her palm ready to send a blast towards "Anyone in particular?" She asked, if Barracuda answered what she thought then the fish will surely be smoked

"A young meister by the name of Alekziel, an informant I might add" Barracuda said, her life was on the line since she was somewhat dating this 'informant'.

"I see, how is he then?" Coyote asked decreasing the energy in her hand

"He's well. He just finished the Gauntlet and move into the next part, I might go see him during the festivities" she responed, Coyote felt a tug of irritation inside when she heard 'see him during the festivities'

"Then what happen to you? Why were you limping just now?" Coyote asked walking closer towards Barracuda

"I ran into some large monster in the desert on my way out, it's nothing like I've ever seen before" Barracuda vividly remembered the incident

"Define monster...like a kishin or what?" Coyote stopped beside her making eye contact

"Not a kishin, this 'thing' was more feral. A massive creature with large claws and extremely well built, it me it looked more like a Demon" Barracuda explained looking at her cut hands

"Whatever it was it's gone now, come, we'll get you looked at" Coyote wrapped her arm around Barracuda's neck and walked

'_I sure hope it's gone, cuz if DC finds out about this god knows what'll happen_' Barracuda told herself walking down the halls with Coyote

**Mojave Desert**

A lone individual walked across the sands in search for a city of the dead, he is cloaked in a tan poncho and wore a sheriff's hat "Damn that old hag! I hate when she's right!" He commented aloud, underneath the hat he covered his face with a rag

'_**Hey kid, do you know where we're going?**_' A malevolent tone spoke in his head

"Some city of dead; Death City" Tony said

'_**I know that much but why?**_' The voice asked '_**wait never mind. I already know the answe**_r'

"Of course you do, you're inside my head. Most people would think I'm Crazy" Tony chuckled

'_**Until I decide to take control, then people would think you're bipolar**_' the voice laughed

"Whatever dude" Tony said shrugging off the comment "Hey look, a city!"

'_**You dunce, I see what you see! Now if you don't mind I'm gonna rest for a bit so you're on your own**_' he voice explained

"Sure, leave me all alone in this godforsaken desert" Tony cursed waiting for a reply "You know where I be at" he commented to himself walking through the desert

**Stein's House/Lab**

Maria layed on a operating table wearing a large contraption on her head, Stein worked on a terminal beside the table, the terminal had a little screen of static "Ok Maria just like before; take these, focus on the recent memory on the dream, and I'll take care of the rest" Stein explained handing her two little tablets and a cup

"This is going to be different somehow" She said taking the tablets and drink the water, she layed back and closed her eyes

"Now tell me; What do you see?" Stein asked looking at the terminal and turning a few dials on a console

"I'm with a group of uniformed men, one of them stands out; the leader" she said "he wears a maroon beret with a spades flash"

Stein noticed the static started clearing up and began the process of he experiment 'Strange, it never used to clear up this fast' he thought, he watched the gauges and bars next to the box 'Interesting, she's beginning to respond' the screen finally cleared

_Maria's Dream_

_A dozen Soldiers kneeled in a arch with Tony in the center Maria had a POV "Listen up Ladies! A Black Robe outpost has gone dark after a brief firefight"_

_"That doesn't explain anything" a soldier commented_

_"Stow it Mendoza! Our agent in this region was monitoring everything here, he intercepted a radio transmission telling those at base camp to prepare for a firefight" Tony explained_

_"Then what happened?" Lopez asked_

_"Not even 5 minutes after the base camp went silent, our Agent remembers hearing gun fire in the disance then sudden nothing" Tony continued_

_"So why are we here?" Another soldier asked_

_"Listen to this last transmission sent from the camp site 16 minutes after the firefight" Tony said tapping a wrist mounted computer_

_Transmission_

_To anyone out there ***Panting*** Brotherhood, Guardian, I don't care_

_***Panting*** My entire Company from the Black Legion Army was wiped out in a matter of minutes ***Panting*** I'm the only one that survived because I hid_

_***shuffling in the backgroud*** I was one of few sent into a ruin nearby ***Panting*** They came out of the walls! Oh god I can still hear my teamate's screams_

_***Twig snaps*** Game over man, GAME OVER! ***Demonic roar* **Oh gawd WTF are you!** *Ripping flesh and the screams of severe pain***_

_Transmission ends_

_"Wait, wouldn't our Agent be detected if her was in the region? The only thing that would have kept these Legionaries away If he or she...was...an Impure" Mendoza stated, Everyone looked at him then back to Tony_

_"That's the short story and I'll tell you later, anyway we sent this transmission to the Black Robe leaders and offer to help, they refused and sent their own" Tony explained_

_"What happened next?" Lopez asked_

_"They lost contact and is getting impatient, they finally agreed only a couple hours ago. Here's what they said 'You people fought dozens of monsters longer than we have, this is your forte, and IF there are any survivors simply call out 'We the Surge of Oblivion.'" Tony continued_

_"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kill us some monsters!" Lopez shouted lifting his ETAR_

**Stein**

Stein took notes on the key points of her dream 'Black Robe, Brotherhood, Guardian, Black Legion, Oblivion, Impure and Underlined Monster

Stein watched intently as Maria's POV followed the soldiers to a large ruin structure covered in moss and roots, the entrance was a large square opening. The soldiers kneeled and pointed their ETARs, From what Stein saw it was more like a FPS Shooter his students keep talking about

"Stein dear, can you help me with something?" a voice called from the other room

"I'll be right Marie" Stein called back, he step out of his desk and headed for the other room

"Mendoza, Move it up!" Tony gesutred, The soldier Mendoza crouched and moved foward slowly into the struction and out of sight

Five minutes later nothing was happening and no radio chatter "Sir, What's taking so long" Maria asked in the terminal

"Hold fast, Mendoza! What's taking so long?" Tony radioed "Mendoza!"

"Sorry sir! I uh...well...I...I think it's better if you to come here and feel this Ominous sensation" Mendoza replied via Radio, Stein walked back in the room holding a small bag of popcorn and sat down at the terminal

"You heard the lady now let's move!" Tony ordered and everyone went into the structure, not long after they met with Mendoza who had his rifle lowered starstruck "Mendoza, What's up" Tony asked walking beside him, Maria stayed behind with the others looking around

"Sir, when I walked in here I had this sense of being lost, almost forsaken" he commented, Maria turned her head at this comment. Stein continued watching from Maria's POV in the little screen and writing what appeared to be interesting

"What did you just say?" Tony asked sternly, then a large bang was heard. Everyone including Maria lifted their ETAR, from the shadows came out a rotting corse walking on it's own.

***Beep* **Stein shifted his eyes and appeared interested, one of the bars began fluctuating "That's strange. The moment that 'zombie' appeared Maria's adrenaline rose, but this is nothing but a dream" Stein said to himself ignoring what was happening in the screen

***EERRRKKKKK*** Stein turn to the gauge which Spiked, he turned to the screen and seen Maria firing her weapon "Where in Oblivion did they come from?!" Maria asked, she back off slowly with the others firing at more 'walking corpses'

"Bruckens, Geno, Go and set charges at the entrance! We cannot let the Forsaken out into the world!" Tony ordered

"Aye sir!" Two stopped firing and turned around firing

Maria's unconscious body started to react, Stein began to think indefinately "Maria!" He called out but nothing "Maria, Wake up!" He called again. He then quickly placed his hand on her stomach and shot a wave of his soul into Maria

The little screen stopped and faded black, Maria was electricuted and instantly woke up. Stein let off and Maria twitched comically as static travelled around her body, Stein sighed in relief "Doc...Uhhh...Why did you shock me?" She asked twitching once more

**The Academy**

"Ugh, I don't see why I have to switch classes" Maria stated standing with a hunchback

"You? What about me?" Eddie protested doin the same thing, standing with a hunchback. Both Eddie and Maria stood outside Cresent Moon Class.

"Whatever, let's just go. Stein should be expecting us" Maria straightened her back and opened to door

"Maria, Eddie, glad you could join us before an experiment" Stein greeted holding a scalpel and a pair tweezers

"Uhhh, Why does everyone looked shocked?" Eddie asked looking at the students in the class

"Pay no attention to them, now please take a seat" Stein told them

"Eddie" Maria called with shocked eyes covering her mouth. Little tears form at the sides of her eyes to express the situation

"What?" He looked at her concerned

"SQUAWK!" A loud noise sounded, Eddie turned his head then his face into utter shock. His eyes made white circles with bold outlines

"That's a Black Beaked Vulture!" Maria spoke surprised "It's classified as extremly endangered" A large vulture-like bird layed on Stein's desk strapped down by the neck and body

"Yes indeed, which is why we need to examine before they all completely die out. Now please I'd like to get started" Stein explained pressing the scalpel on the bird, the bird began to sweat out of fear

Maria and Eddie eventually found seats up in the mid row of the class, Maria happened to look to her left and noticed someone she seen before reading a book 'It's her, what was her name again? Albarn er something' she asked herself, Maka looked up and turned to Maria

"Hey, You're that girl who ran the course in less than 7 minutes right?" Maka stated closing her book

"I...uh...well..." She studdered and rubbed the back of her head "I suppose" she shyly said

"I'm Maka" she greeted holding out her hand

"I-I'm Maria" she replied hesitantly reaching her Maka's hand "E-everybody knows who you are"

"Heh, Yeah" she chuckled at the shy comment "Some people don't think so!" She turned her to the other side her facing her former meister; Soul

"Whatever dude" he responded leaning back in his chair "It's because you I'm became the coolest kid in the academy" he said smugginly, Maka's forehead ticked and gave him her infamous move

"MAKA CHOP!" She shouted slamming her book into Soul's head, it dug in halfway down before she oulled it out. Soul now had a trench running through his head before slumping on the desk "You'll get used to him, Hey, Wanna come over for dinner?" She told Maria turning back to face her

"Dinner? What for?" Maria asked tilting her head

"For passing the Gauntlet, not just anyone can" Maka stated

"Uh sure, I don't see why not" Maria agreed smiling "Eddie, We're going for dinner" she said turning around, He too was leaning back on his chair. Soul and Eddie both yawn in Unison. Maria and Maka both laughed

At the end of class everyone left in groups and just as Maka, Maria, Soul, and Eddie were about to leave Stein asked if Maria could stay, her friends decided to wait outside the room for her

"Maria, do you know why I brought you to my class?" Stein asked sitting on his Office chair with the back rest up front

"So you can monitor how I am during the day" Maria responded, Stein lifted his head in reaction "I guessing it had something to do with the experiment yesterday"

"That was a bold answer Maria, Something happened during class didn't it?" Stein took notice and asked adjusting his screw

"Just mental flashes" she gestured shaking her hand beside her head "I was sitting in a room full of soldiers, oh I almost forget here's my work" she handed him a piece of paper

"Thanks I'll look over this" He read the heading which wasn't what Stein covered in class, the Heading read 'The Properties of Impurifications'. He stopped dead in thought and read Impurification again, then the word hit him 'Impure'. He looked up and realized Maria disappeared and left "Something strange is definitely going on" he commeted lowering the paper

**Maka's apartment**

"Ohhh~, Maria I think I eat too much" Eddie groaned slouching in a chair

"I can never eat to much" Soul boasted tapping his large belly

"Eddie I told you so!" Maria said crossing her arms, She turned her head looking at Blair in her cat form sleeping on the couch

"So Maria, What's your secret for passing the Gauntlet?" Maka asked making the room silent

The silence made the room tense as Maria looked emotionless and stared at nothing, Eddie turned to face her and quickly took notice "Maria" he called but Maria didn't blink at all, she still looked emotionless "Maria!" He called her name louder

"It's Luiz! Get it right!" Maria responded turning her head with a stern face

"Uhh~ wuht?" Eddie asked, Maka and Soul were completely clueless as to what just happened. Maria cocked her once and shook her head

"Whoa, what just happened" she asked holding her head "Never mind that, I need some air" she got up, walked over to the door, and left

"You guys go crazy on leftovers" Maka said getting up and following behind Maria

"Soul~, Eddie~, Let's have some fun!" Blair transformed into her human form wearing nothing but a birthday suit

**Outside**

Maria walked down the street hearing nothing but the sounds of war, whatever she did she couldn't block the sounds "What's happening to me?" She asked herself

She bumped into a pole then an image flashed; She turned around and noticed she was in a field, the sky was black and bullets sizzled by with explosions brusting from the ground. Ahead of her were Monsters running at full speed, several of them dropped as bullets struck them

The image stopped flashing and realized she was having somesort of flashback, she stopped and looked around "Maria?" A voice called behind her

"Who's there?" She asked quickly turning around and seen Maka with a concerned face "Maka"

"What's going on with you?" Maka asked putting her hand on Maria's shoulder

"I...Uh...well...it's kinda hard to explain" Maria put down her head

"Maria, Let me help you" Maka offered to Maria

"Sorry, I need to go" she walked around Maka and headed down the street, Maka watched her walk off

**Death Room**

Tony was taken straight to the Death Room the moment he arrived in DC, he walked in circles around the foundation in the center. Lord Death walked in from which Tony directed his full attention too "Up until now I've walked 348 times in circles on this foundation since I got here several hours ago" he said pointing the the edge and circled

"Sorry, I've had matters to attend to" Lord Death replied

"No problem, I can understand that" Tony said kicking the ground putting his hands in his pocket

"My advisors say you have info on our 'Deathclaw' problem" Lord Death stated walking up on the foundation

"Well, Their actually Impure Monsters but hey, we call them Deathclaws too" Tony shrugged his shoulders "Also I'll have to be here to help deal with these 'Deathclaws'" he explained as Lord Death walked passed him

"Very well, but you'll have to be beside me to avoid Suspicion" Lord Death acknowledged "Tell me about your organization"

"Take a seat, this'll take a long time" Tony stated

"Right" Death nodded

**Elsewhere, Some Cave**

Angel preformed witchcraft practicing a spell on capable on detecting ghosts "Barracuda, It's almost criminal to see a witch dating a meister" she said smiling

"Angel, is everything ready?" A voice asked behind her

"Yes, Coyote. The second part of the Gauntlet is but a step closer to our goal" Angel explained busting her hand with energy

"Just so you know, a visitor came into the city recently. He seemed off" Coyote said wearing her witch outfit

"Then we need to tread carefully, Soon Coyote. Soon We'll have it all" Angel stated with fire in her eyes looking stern and confidently

**I really have nothing to say but Angel's plan will be coming up soon and the next Chapter is Part 2 of the Gauntlet, this time it's elimination. Keep in touch to find out soon**


End file.
